In the past several years, choke input type of feed has been heavily promoted and shown to be a large contributor to increased reliability in certain circuits. The increased reliability is a result of the choke limiting the current that is usually not limited through the particular switching device during switch through such as i11ustrated by applicant in FIG. 1. Accordingly, devices of this type are now used almost exclusively throughout the industry in circuits of this type. Currently used choke type devices are relatively heavy and therefor there is a need for a successful device that will perform the function desired yet be of a very light structure
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a choke structure that is made of a laminated structure that is light in weight.
Another object of this invention is to provide a structure that is applicable to use as a straight bar structure or as a generally "c" shaped large air gap type structure.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.